legosignupsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brickcraft - Lego Minecraft Sign Ups
Minecraft Sign Ups (LIMITED DEAL). NOTE: Every character after Steve three users can sign up for, with the exception of the Ender Dragon. Wanted: Pictures of Lego Minecraft Skeleton, Ghast, and Zombie Pigmen and any more if possible. You can also use LDD for making your own picture. 'Story ' In the World of Minecraft, an army of evil mobs has formed together to destroy all of Minecraft and Steve, the Villagers, and all other good mobs in the world. Now, it is up to Steve, the Villagers, the Animals, and the Pigmen Village to stop the army from advancing and destroying Minecraft. Characters Humans (Good) Steve The defender of Minecraft and will fight against the rising forces. Currently owned by User:Bongo9911. Abilities *Able to throw bricks and break them apart. *Can wield a galor of Weapons. Advantages *Can defeat enemies sometimes easily with a pic-axe. *Can wield almost every weapon available. Disavantages *Might get destroyed when attacking a Creeper. *Vulnerable to Fire, Crossbows, and other attacks. Health 10/10 Warnings: Getting hit by a Creeper's explosion or the Ender Dragon's fire will instantly make Steve lose all heath. Dropped Item: Gold Sword Villager Friendly inhabitants of the Minecraft villages. Currently owned by nobody. Abilities *Can have the Iron Golem for assistance in battle. *Can control the Iron Golem, making him a fairly powerful character. Disadvantages *Is highly vulnerable to attacks. Health 9/10 Warnings: Can easily be taken out. Dropped Item: Nothing Rana (Secondary Host) A girl wearing a cute frog hat that lives in the Minecraft village. Owned by User:Googlydoe. Herobrine A miner that is always mistaken for a zombie and everyone is scared of him, when he has been trapped underground for 20 years. But he will come into action when his home is threatened by the evil mobs. Currently owned by nobody Abilities *Can scare off Skeletons, Zombie Pigmen, and Ghasts. *Wields a Rusted Gold Sword (35% less damage caused). Disadvantages N/A Health 6/10 Warnings: Is very weak when it comes to wielding a weapon. Dropped Item: Nothing Animals Pigman A friendly anthropomorphic pig. Currently owned by nobody. Abilities *Can summon pig friends to come to his side in battle. Disadvantages N/A Health 5/5 Warnings N/A Dropped Item: Uncooked Bacon Fried Bacon Gold Sword Enderman Peaceful Neutral Creeper Host The host of the battle of Minecraft and can be classified as neutral. Currently owned by User:Googlydoe. Evil Creeper The main foot soldiers of the evil army advancing towards Minecraft. Currently owned by nobody. Abilities *Blowing itself up has a 56% chance of piecing back together. Disadvantages *Has 44% chance of not surviving blowing itself up. *A character with a weapon might attack it from a distance and defeat it with ease. Health 10/10 Warnings: Carefully decide wether to blow up or not. Dropped Item: Gunpowder Rock Ender Dragon The deadly breed of Dragons in Minecraft that spawn in the Nether. Currently owned by User:Dachoppa3. Abilities *Can shoot fireballs and create massive explosions. Disadvantages 'None ' Health 20/20 Warnings: N/A Dropped Item: Dragon Egg Giant Gargantuan versions of a normal Zombie. Currently owned by nobody. Abilities *Can crush smaller mobs except the Ender Dragon and the Red Dragon. Disadvantages *Is easily destroyed by Crossbows. *Moves very slow and lowers the chances of crushing the smaller mob it is fighting. *Can easily be destroyed by a Dragon mob. Health 20/20 Warnings: N/A Dropped Item: Cake Zombie Pigman A disformed pig spawned by lightining. Currently owned by nobody. Advantages *Has a Gold Sword like Steve. Disadvantages *Is easily destroyed by a Creeper like most Mobs. Health 12/12 Warnings: Can die via Fireball. Dropped Item: Gold Sword Creeper Leader A giant Creeper that leads the Creepers into battle. Currently owned by nobody. Brick Market Click here to go to the Brick Market. Category:Googlydoe Category:Articles